Completion
by BIC wite out
Summary: Sasuke comes back and only sees Sakura as a freind. Sakura is confused because she thought Sasuke thought more of her. Sakura struggles to find love within Sasuke. This is a SasukexTenten and SasukexSakura


**COMPLETION**

Chapter one: The Goal

Sasuke stood in the forest a few miles away from Konoha. His red eyes matched the blood streaming down his body. Unfortunely most of it was his and only some of it was Itachi's. Sasuke looked down at his dead brother as his weak knees fell to the ground. He needed help. And Sasuke knew very well that if he was going to live he needed to go to Konoha.

Sasuke hated that thought. He didn't want to face Naruto yelling at him and pestering him about leaving and not coming back when he came to get him. He didn't want to face Sakura because she would probably keep reminding him of how much he hurt her. But Sasuke had to put that all aside and go there. I mean he always did have intentions about going back there…right? Just not like this.

Sasuke looked down at his brother. It didn't feel right leaving him in the forest like this. No matter how much Itachi haunted Sasuke's mind Itachi deserved respect. After all Sasuke did get stronger because of him. And no matter how much Sasuke didn't like to admit it, Itachi still was an Uchiha and should be buried with the rest of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke was weak and didn't have much strength for himself but he had to take Itachi back with him. He lifted Itachi on to his shoulder and dragged himself and Itachi back to…well I guess…home.

It had just fallen into night and only a few people were out and about on the streets of Konoha but luckily someone familiar to Sasuke was by the entrance of the village when he came crawling back. Sasuke looked up just in time to see Tenten. Tenten ran to Sasuke and he collapsed in her arms. Tenten gasped when she noticed who was on his back. _Could it be?_ She thought. But no time for questioning she needed to get Sasuke to the hospital right away. Tenten was an anbu now so she whistled up two other anbu to come down and take Itachi's body somewhere out of the way. Tenten lifted Sasuke up and took him to the hospital.

Chapter 2: Sakura

Sasuke opened his eyes to notice that he was lying in a hospital bed. "So I guess I made it." He muttered. He tried moving around his arms and legs but it hurt too much. He painfully turned his head to notice flowers on the nightstand. _Hm. Sakura has been here_ he thought.

"Oh Sasuke!" Sakura said barging into the room. "What are you doing up! You should be resting." Sasuke looked at the new Sakura. She was wearing a red top with a black skirt and black boots. She still had short hair just better managed now. "Your body should fully recover. You just need to rest for now." Sakura said. She was so happy to see Sasuke was alive and lying in front of her. She was so glad to hear that his battle with Itachi was finally over. Now Sasuke would stay here.

Sakura couldn't help but let one tear slide down her cheek. She ran to Sasuke and hugged him. She flashed back to the time when Tsunade first arrived to the village as the 5th Hokage and woke Sasuke up from his unconscious self after his battle with Itachi. But this time Sasuke hugged her back. At first Sakura was surprised but she accepted it.

"I'm so glad you are ok Sasuke. I'm so proud of you. You finally beat Itachi!" She said with a little laugh. Sasuke smiled at her. Again this surprised Sakura. "What?" She asked. "I'm just glad that you didn't annoy me by saying how much I hurt you when I was gone." He said. "O well at first yes I was very upset but I was young and naïve back then. I grew up and realized you had no choice but to leave. I'm glad that you left and became strong enough to fulfill your dream!" Sakura said with a smile. Sasuke liked this new Sakura. She was not annoying but a good friend.

"So you are a medic-nin now I take it." Sasuke said. "Yes I have been training under Tsunade-sensei. O when you recover I would love to take you on and show you my new strength. You never know Sasuke… I just might be too strong for you." She said with a smirk. "Hm well we'll see." Was all he said back.

There was a long silence. Then Sakura said in a more serious voice, "So I guess your sharingan is at its fullest level. Your eyes haven't changed back since you came here." "Yes they should remain this way for now on." He responded.

Tsunade walked into the room. Her arms were crossed and she had a very disappointing look on her face. "So Sasuke decided to return with his dead brother. You know Sasuke you've put a lot of ninja out of mission work now. They won't be too happy." And you should expect a lot of authority questioning ahead of you. You know the basic stuff just to make sure you aren't still working with the Hidden Sound Village or anything." Sasuke just gave her a cold, heartless look-something he was best at. "You are lucky that Sakura is a better medic-nin then me. Because I wouldn't have been able to help you." Sakura blushed and accepted the compliment. Tsunade left the room and left Sasuke and Sakura there alone again.

"Well I'll be back to check on you." Sakura said as she got up from the bed. As she started to walk away Sasuke grabbed her arm gently. She turned around. "Thank you." Sasuke said with truth in his eyes. Sakura nodded and walked out. When she closed the door she blushed. _I'm so glad Sasuke is back._ She thought.

Chapter 3: Troubles Coming Home

A Few weeks later Sasuke was released from the hospital. He went back to the Uchiha complex. He walked in and the place was so dark and cob webs were everywhere. He spent the rest of the day cleaning it up. When he was finished there was a knock on his door. Sasuke answered the door to find Kakashi. "Um Hi. I didn't want to bother you in the hospital and I thought I would find you here." Kakashi rambled. Something he often did to try and avoid awarkordness. "I was wondering if you would like to have dinner tonight with me." "Sure. Now?" asked Sasuke. "Um now is great!"

They took a seat at the Ramen bar. "Hm surprised to see that Naruto isn't here." Sasuke said sarcastically. "Oh well Naruto hasn't been here for… o what is it now... say a year and a half." explained Kakashi. "He has been off traveling with Jiraiya. I do get letters from him every now and then. What's funny is that in every letter he always asked if you returned yet. I've always gotten tired saying no but finally I'll get to write a different response." "Don't tell Naruto that I have returned." Sasuke said. "Why not?" asked Kakashi. "Because he'll just come from wherever he is now back here and bother me about how dumb I was for leaving or some stupid stuff like that. I'd rather not here it." Sasuke said. "You know Naruto may not be as annoying to you now as he was back then. He has matured. And well isn't he your friend? Doesn't he deserve to know?" Kakashi said. Sasuke had never admitted to anyone that he had considered Naruto as a friend. But Sakura matured a great deal so Naruto probably matured at least a little bit. "Alright you can tell him" Sasuke said.

That night Sasuke laid in bed. He wasn't tired there was just nothing better to do. There was a tap on his window. He went to go answer it and noticed Tenten was outside the window. "Hey Sasuke. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." She said. "O yes thank you for helping me that night. I've been meaning to ask you… where is Itachi's body? I would like to bary him tomorrow." Sasauke asked. "O well the anbu cremated him today." She responded. "THEY WHAT!!!!!?????" He yelled. "Sasuke please….It is the anbu's job to do that. I mean Itachi was technically a road ninja." She explained. "Did they keep the ashes?" "Yes" "Take me to his ashes" Sasuke said. "Ok"

Sasuke followed Tenten along the rooftops of the village. Always urging her to go faster. When they got there she gave him the ashes. "I know this is the anbu's job. But don't you think that I should have at least been informed or had been here when it happened?!" snapped Sasuke. He walked back to the complex, cradling the jar of ashes. _Well I guess I can forget about asking him out on a date tonight. _Thought Tenten.

Chapter 4: Sasuke's date

Sakura was visiting Ino. It had been a while and Sakura had a lot on her mind. "So I hear Sasuke is back. And you were the one to cure him." Ino urged her to say more. Even though Ino was now dating Lee she still had a little love interest for Sasuke. "O yes." Sakura started. "He has changed. I think killing Itachi took a lot of pressure off of him. He is so much more…friendlier." Sakura said as she blushed a very dark red. Obliviously Ino saw and of course put her opinion out there, "O Sakura don't tell me you like him again. I thought you were over him?! This is why I'm so glad I got over him and found someone who would always be there for me and show some interest in me!" Ino said braggingly. "Well Lee is only going out with you because you're the closest thing to me." Sakura mumbled. "Jealous are we?" asked Ino. "Look Ino you haven't talked to the new Sasuke. You weren't there in the hospital room. When I say that he has changed I mean it! I like the new him and well….I think he likes me." She said again blushing a dark red.

"Ok well let's go visit him right now. I can talk to the new Sasuke and you can give him a chance to ask you out on a date. Ok?" Ino said. "No we can't just go there without notice!" "Oh what are you afraid of? What are you afraid he is at his house making out with some other girl right now? Come on let's go!" Ino said pulling Sakura with her.

They arrived at the Uchiha complex and Sakura knocked on the door with a shaking hand. "Just be cool." Ino whispered to her. Sasuke opened the door and appeared to have some sparkle substance on the side of his lip. "Oh hi Sasuke! I haven't gotten the chance to talk to you since you've gotten back. Is this a good time to catch up?" Ino asked in a casual but flirty way. "Well actually I'm busy right now." Sasuke responded Sakura and Ino were shocked. I mean what else could he be doing at his house all alone?

Then Tenten walked up behind Sasuke revealing herself to Ino and Sakura. And both Sakura and Ino noticed that some of Tenten's sparkly lipstick was off her lips. "Oh hey guys! What are you doing here?" asked Tenten. She was glad to see these two at the door so she could show off that after all those years of those two fighting over Sasuke she was the one that got him in the end. "What are you doing here Tenten?" Sakura asked in a nice but snotty way. "Oh well me and Sasuke are on our first date tonight. We actually have dinner reservations that we should probably go catch." "Yeah we should probably get going." Responded Sasuke. _Seriously? Making out before dinner? Wow Sasuke must like her! And since when does he go on dates? Maybe Sakura is right. I think Sasuke defently has changed_. Thought Ino. "Well I guess we'll let you two go and have fun." Said Sakura looking down at the ground. She stepped aside and let Tenten walk by with Sasuke right in front of her.

When they were out of seeing distance Ino put her arm around Sakura, who was shaking trying to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I didn't really think that Sasuke would be at his house making out with some other girl." Said Ino quietly. "Wow I am dumb. I actually thought Sasuke would like me now." Sakura said. She walked away from Ino's hugging arm and sulked back home.

Chapter 5: Goodbye

**5 MONTHS LATER **

It was about 5 in the morning when Sasuke knocked on Sakura's door. He had to knock for a couple of minutes because Sakura was still asleep. "Sasuke why are you here so early?" Sakura muttered when she answered the door. "Do you remember in the hospital when you said that we should go training some time together? Well would you like to go training now?" Sasuke asked. "O of course!" Sakura said in a more awake tone.

After she got dressed they went out to the forest to train. _This is great._ Sakura thought as she pounded the ground and made Sasuke fly up into the air to reveal his hiding spot. _I'm out here in the forest alone with Sasuke and we're both having a wonderful time! _

_Dang! Sakura is a lot stronger! Probably as strong as me! _ Thought Sasuke. 7'oclock came around and Sakura had to leave to go work at the hospital. Sasuke offered to walk with her. This gave Sakura even more promising thoughts.

"So Sasuke are your missions going well?" She started small talk. "Well I'm still alive!" He responded. She thought about asking how Tenten was but she didn't want to talk about her. _I should tell him I like him. This is the perfect opportunity! It is just me and him. _Sakura opened her mouth to talk and then shut it when she heard Tenten calling for Sasuke. He ran over to her and kissed her passionately. Sakura wanted to die.

"O hi Sakura. Was training fun?" Tenten asked. "O yes." Was all Sakura could manage to say. "Yeah Sakura is as strong as me now." Said Sasuke. "Well would you two like me to cook you some breakfast?" Asked Tenten. "I can't. I have to work this morning." Sakura said. "I'll just catch you two later" And she walked away. She couldn't even bare to turn around and see those two holding hands as they walked away. Infact it seemed as if everywhere she went for the past months those two were always bumping into her. Sakura always had to make up some excuse to leave so she could go cry a little somewhere they couldn't see her. Ino had eventually started calling her pathetic and Sakura knew what she had to do.

One night she looked into Sasuke's bedroom window-hesitating afraid that what she may see might kill her right then and there. She looked in and saw Tenten and Sasuke in bed sleeping. Tenten's and Sasuke's bare backs were visible. It was evident that their relationship was serious. Despite all this Sakura knew what she had to do and tapped on Sasuke's window. She looked away when Sasuke got up to put on pants before he came to answer the window.

"Sakura?" Sasuke said as he climbed onto the roof and shut the window behind him. "I'm leaving Sasuke. I don't know where I'm going but I'm leaving." Sakura started. Sasuke just looked at her, confused. "I don't know maybe I'll go visit Gaara. Or catch up with Naruto and his pervy sensei." "Why are you leaving?" asked Sasuke. "I love you Sasuke. And when you came back to the village and we were talking in the hospital room i've never seen you care about me so much. Right then I fell back in love with you and I thought you liked me too. But now everywhere I go I see you with Tenten and I just can't take it any more." Sakura started to shed tears. "You probably have plans on marrying her soon so I hope you two will live happily together with your restored clan." Sakura said. She turned around and began to walk away. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning." She looked back one more time at Sasuke. To see his face…his very confused face. "Goodbye forever Sas-." She turned back around. It was already too hard to say his name.

Chapter 6: Completion

Sakura packed everything she needed in to her back pack. She left her headband on her kitchen table next to the note she left for her parents and Tsunade-sensei. She put a ribbon on her head to replace the headband. She turned around and looked at her apartment one last time. She turned back around and opened the door to see Sasuke sitting on her porch step.

"Sasuke?" Sakura muttered. He got up and walked to Sakura. He kissed her lovingly. He really did mean it.

**A YEAR LATER **

_So this is what it feels like. _Thought Sasuke as he looked over at Sakura, his wife, and their baby she was cradling in her hands. _To have completion. _


End file.
